


For Family

by cathcer1984



Series: Flowers only [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter's bloody mistake chart has to be reset to zero days.But, as he promised, Stiles is helping him hide the body.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Flowers only [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843582
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	For Family

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I lied when I said What Makes Me Happy was the last in this series. 
> 
> This idea came to me and I had to write it.

Peter's bloody mistake chart has to be reset to zero days. 

But, as he promised, Stiles is helping him hide the body. It's messy and dirty, Peter is hurt from the wolfsbane bullets. He's wheezing and making pained grunts that Stiles has never heard from him before. 

"Are you-"

"Stop asking me Stiles." Peter snarls. 

Stiles nods and tries not to take the weight of the hunter's body without Peter noticing too much. He bites his lip to keep from asking, once again, if Peter's alright. He's not, and Stiles knows he's not. Worse, _Peter_ knows he's not but he's refusing to let Stiles help him. 

The hunter came into town a month ago, Peter had smelled him when they were in the toy shop with the girls. They kept tabs on him, and he seemed like he was in town for non-supernatural related visits to family. They let their guard down. More fool them and Stiles is kicking himself. He knows that Peter's feeling just as guilty. It was so close to being their whole family but Marlow and Amelia are at his dad's and Melissa's tonight, thankfully. They're finally old enough to spend their nights there without Stiles and Peter. They were spared the trauma of having their house set on fire and seeing their Papa shot. Luckily the fire wasn't big and Stiles managed to put it out, only a small amount of damage to the garage. 

But it was enough to send Peter wild and borderline feral, giving the hunter ample reason to shoot. And shoot he did, Peter's still bleeding sluggishly from three wounds to his torso and one to his thigh. Stiles shot the hunter in the head before Peter was killed. After treating Peter's wounds with the wolfsbane the two of them started to hide the body in the woods away from their home. 

As they were burying it Peter's gotten weaker and Stiles is getting more and more worried. "This will do." Stiles says, when he thinks the whole is deep enough. 

"More," Peter rasps.

"More?" 

"He's over six foot Stiles." Peter sucks in a few breaths, "we've got to dig down at least 9 foot. Deeper, not wider." 

Stiles winces, his hands have blistered and he's cold, the ground is half frozen. It takes another couple of hours before Peter is satisfied with the depth of the hole. For most of the time Stiles has been digging Peter has been slumped against a nearby tree getting greyer and greyer. Stiles manages to shove the body in alone before he starts piling the dirt around it when Peter wanders off.

Worried and hurrying to get the dirt in to go after Peter, because his brain is thinking about cats that go off on their own to die. Peter comes stumbling back with a dead, half eaten raccoon in his hand. "Here." He drops it in the hole, "bury it. In case they come after him." 

Stiles nods. He knows what Peter is doing. He moves as quickly as he can, when he's done he grabs the shovel and Peter and they make their way back through the forest and home. 

*

Peter has the first shower, he's cold and clammy but at least he's stopped bleeding. When he's settled in their bed Stiles heads for the shower, he's quick about washing the dirt off needing, and wanting, to be close to his husband. 

"I love you," Peter says when Stiles slips into bed next to him.

"I know, Peter. I love you too." Stiles reaches out and takes hold of Peter's hand, gripping tight. He stays awake as long as he can, until the first light of dawn peaks through the crack in the curtains, just listening and watching Peter sleep, heal and most importantly, breathe. 

*

It's not until a week or later when Stiles is in the shower after his shift that the thought comes to him. It crashes over him and fills him with a cold dread that sends goosebumps over his arms and a shiver down his spine despite the warm water. 

With his hair half wet and soap suds sliding down his chest Stiles shuts off the water and wraps a towel around his waist on his way out the bathroom. Peter is already in the doorway of their bedroom, a slightly panicked look on his face. 

"What is it?" Peter's eyes roam over Stiles. He's obviously heard Stiles erratic heartbeat and come straight up. "What's wrong?"

"You adopted Marlow." 

"Yes sweetheart." Peter's voice is calm and his face has gone from panic to confusion.

" _We_ adopted Amelia. What happens to Marlow when you die? What would have happened if the hunter had succeeded last week?" Stiles starts to panic a little bit more and he gets angry when he sees Peter smiling. "Don't you laugh at me!" 

"Sweetheart I'm not. I promise I'm not laughing at you. But I don't plan to die for a very long time and the girls will be grown up and they'll be okay. Well, obviously they'll be devastated, as will you when I'm gone for good." Peter huffs a little laugh. "Stiles, sweetheart, what's this really about?" 

Slumping onto the edge of the best Stiles shivers because he's cold and wet. "What if Marlow finds out I didn't adopt her? She's gonna think I love Amelia more than her and then she'll hate me." 

A warm hand rests on the back of his neck and the bed dips beside him as Peter sits down. "Come here," Peter guides Stiles' head to rest on his shoulder. "Love, it's alright. I promise."

"No it's not." Stiles mumbles into Peter's neck. He bites down when he feels Peter's chest shaking with silent laughter. 

"Tell you what, go and finish your shower before you get sick. I'll dig through my files to show you Marlow's adoption papers before we pick the girls up."

Peter moves to their wardrobe and pulls down the two file boxes he has filled with important paperwork. Stiles slinks off to the shower and quickly washes off the cold soap bubbles and wets the other half of his hair. When he's warm Stiles gets dressed quickly and hurries back to the bedroom. 

In the middle of the bed is Peter, surrounded by files. One's the deed for the house, another is Amelia's adoption paperwork, there's a pile of cards that both Marlow and Amelia have made for him for birthdays and father's day and Christmas. There's another two piles of artwork, one by Marlow and the other made by Amelia. 

Stiles swipes his hand over Amelia's adoption paperwork, he can't believe it's been almost a year since Chris first brought her round. 

"I never did show you Marlow's papers did I? That's my error, love." Peter's voice is gentle but when Stiles looks up at him the smug bastard just smirks as he holds out the papers. "Now answer me this honestly. Does that look anything like your signature?" 

There in black and white, underneath Peter's signature is Stiles' or it's a bloody forgery because Stiles knows he didn't sign it. "You- what." 

"I know we weren't together at that point, but I wanted her to go to someone who loved her if anything did happen to me." Peter reaches forward to take Stiles' hand. "I knew you loved her, even then. Of course I had hoped that turning up on your doorstep with her would work, and it did." 

"I love you." Stiles says firmly leaning in for a kiss. Peter keeps it gentle. 

"And I love you, so much Stiles." Peter whispers when they break apart. "Let me put these back and we can go and get our little monsters."

Stiles laughs, "they're not monsters."

"They will be after spending the day with your parents. Lord only knows how much sugar they've had." Peter starts putting the paperwork back, though he lets Stiles hold on to Marlow's papers for a little bit longer. 

"Melissa is sensible." 

"Yes," Peter admits. "But your dad is such a soft touch. Marlow only needs to look at him to get what she wants." 

With a shrug Stiles hands the paperwork back, "eh, that's what grandparents are for right?" 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It's short and not fully fledged out but this has been quite difficult to write tbh. But it's something I guess. I'm sorry Marlow and Amelia aren't in it, I'm working on the basis that they're about 9 & 4 in this, if that matters to anyone.


End file.
